Crazy Gakuen Alice
by kikyo99
Summary: Natsume's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Fei Hyuuga, invented a strong and mysterious power 2000 years ago in the Magic Kingdom, called a "Dark Alice" and inflicted it upon anyone who starved for power. His goal was to take over the whole world, and then gather enough power to be in control of all dimensions. He was stopped for 2000 years by the
1. Chapter 1

It's been a habit of mine to twist stories I read into completely different stories and think about what happens in my head all day. I never wrote any down. Until now. I introduce to you a crazy story that's supposed to be based on Gakuen Alice..but it's more of a heavy-fantasy, Kamichama-Karin twist to it. Even some of the characters have different names. So basiclly - forget this is supposed to be a fanfic of Gakuen Alice, and maybe you'll like it: [Please excuse my repetative writing style and 3rd grade level vocabulary..]

Characters:

Mikan Sakura (13 years old):

A love witch (also known as Sakura witch because all the love witches last name is Sakura..but it changes when they get married) who has been living with Yuka ever since she was 5 months old. Her real parents are unknown..for now.

Magic Power(s): Love, Fire, Water, Light (she's an Elemental Witch, too) [Note: Her love power is not steady or powerfull yet because she hasnt "united" with a boy..the powerfull-ness of the love power is based on the strengh of love between the love witch and her chosen lover.]

Natsume Hyuuga (13 years old):

A witch, also. He inherited his magic from his mom. His dad has gone power-crazed and insane because he created the "Alice" power, just like Fei Hyuuga (see Plot). His older brother, Tsubasa, turned into Persona because he was the first to recieve an Alice [Death]. He wants to fix everything [Defeating Persona, the crazed layer of his dad, and Fei Hyuuga] himself, but it's obviously impossible without the power of love [the strongest magic in the Magic Kingdom], but still, he is reluctant to let Mikan help him..

Ruka Nogi (13 years old):

Natsume's best friend since they were 6. He is French and he's had a deadly disease since birth, but it is weakened and his life is prolonged because he has an Alice.

Sumire Hyuuga (13 years old):

Natsume's cousin [from his dad's side]. She loves anime and manga and goes to a private school. She visits Natsume's house on Fridays.

Narumi-sensei (Looks like he's 27, but how old is he REALLY..?)

Natsume's guardian while his parents are ...well, somewhere.. He appears to know something about Mikan and the love witches..


	2. Chapter 2

"What a nice-looking subdivision", thought Mikan Sakura as she walked on the side of the street, passing by house after house until she found the one she needed. "Nothing like my old hell of a neighboorhood.." And then she stopped. The house was greenish-brown colored and had a single, haunted-looking tree in the yard. To anyone else - to a human, it would look like an ordinary 30-year-old house. But Mikan wasnt human. She was a love witch [also known as Sakura Witch] and she could sense the strange powers coming from the house. Yuka had sent her here. "Go, Mikan.", she had said, "It will only make you miserable to stay here..you have something you need to do." Mikan couldent argue. Yuka was a young widow and lived a Yankee lifestyle. Every night she would pick fights, often taking Mikan with her. And Mikan didnt believe in fighting without a reason. As for the "something she needed to do", Mikan had no idea. Yuka knew all about it for some reason, but never told Mikan. She sighed, and then knocked on the door.

"Yes?", asked the blonde man who opened the door. "U-umm..well..you see..somebody told me to come here, and I'm not sure why.." Instead of looking freaked out, the man seemed as if he was expecting her. "What is your name?" "Mikan Sakura..", she replied. "Sakura? Ah, so your a love witch. Please, come in." Mikan hesitated, confused at the guys knowing expression, and cautiously walked inside."

"Hey, who're you!", a black, curly haired girl asked. Mikan turned to the blonde man, who had introduced himself as Narumi for help, but he just smiled and walked away. "Uh, well.." she stammered. "Do you have an Alice?" she asked. "No...uh..whats an Alice?", Mikan replied. "If you dont know about Alices, you shouldent be here! Get out or I'll fight you!", Curly-haired yelled. Narumi must have invited me in for a reason.. Mikan thought. This might be the place Yuka wanted me to come, so I cant leave yet! Mikan grinned. "You really want to try to fight a Sakura witch?" "I dont know what a Sakura witch is, but your making me mad!" she said and then yelled "Alice Transform!" It all happened in a blur- a yellow-orange magic circle appeared at the girl's feet and she suddently had cat ears and whiskers on her face. "And what are you supposed to be?", Mikan laughed. "A cat-dog-human-like thing?" "Shut up!", the girl yelled. And Mikan knew from watching Yakee's, that the fight was going to begin.

Mikan didnt want to fight this girl, but she had to if she was going to stay. Although her Love powers werent very powerfull yet, she was also an Elemental Witch [a witch who has all the elements as powers] so she chose her favorite element, Fire, and yelled "Fire attack!" at the girl. Black-haired girl was surrounded in flames and looked shocked "Fire..that's the same power as Natsume..", she mumbled. "Natsume?" Mikan asked. Then the flames went out, and a black-haired boy stood behind the girl.

"Sumire, you really shouldent fight a love witch, they're pretty powerfull.", he said, with an unreadable expression. "Huh? So you know something about them?", Sumire asked. "Well, I know they defeated Fei Hyuuga 2000 years ago. Of course they didnt REALLY defeat him but they-" That was enough for Sumire. "I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I sorta overreacted and was worried because we dont like outsiders knowing about Alices..but you- you helped defeat Fei Hyuuga! Please forgive me!", she looked into Mikans eyes with an look of respect in her own. "Your forgiven, but I didnt defeat Fei Hyuuga..love witches from 2000 years ago did.." "Yeah, yeah details, details..wait..LOVE witch!"

"So can you make stuff like love potions!" Mikan nodded. "Make me one! Pleeease?" "Well..er..I can try, but you can only make a good and long-lasting one if you have united with a boy." Mikan explained with a frown. "Well, you can still try, right! Do it now! NOW!", Sumire demanded. "Well, ok. I guess it wouldent hurt to try. I need a glass cup." Sumire handed Mikan a cup, and she chanted an ancient spell. Poof! Pink liquid filled the cup. Uh-oh, Mikan thought, it looks a little bland..that means it wont work very well or last long. "Yay! I'm going to go take this to Yuki!" Sumire said and skipped out the door. "Ah-wait!-" Mikan yelled after her, but it was too late. Crap..well, there's still a 5% chance it will work.

"Let me guess - it's not going to work, right?" said Natsume. Mikan jumped, as she had forgotten about the strange black-haired boy. "Probably not", she said "I cant do much with my love powers until I unite with a boy." "That's stupid.", he said. "Well, it can be pretty annoying when you really need the power, but I heard that you become super powerfull after uniting, so I guess it's worth it to wait." "Hmph.", Natsume said and walked into the room at the end of the hall.

The front door slammed open. "MIIIKKKKAAAANNNNN!", yelled a pissed Sumire. "So it didnt work after all?" Mikan asked innocently. "Work? It did the OPPOSITE! Yuki hates me!" Sumire started crying. "It'll only last for a day." Mikan tried to reasure her, but this made Sumire suspicous. "You knew it wouldent work?", she asked. "5% chance.."

"Why didnt you tell me!" Sumire yelled. "Well, you walked out too fast and a part of me was hoping that it would work..but I guess I dont know anything about love after all." Mikan tried to smile, but the reality of that statement made her feel ashamed. She was a love witch, and she couldent even do a simple potion. Even before they unite, love witches can do a love potion if they have a good idea of what love really is.

Sumire was about to harass Mikan further, but she let it drop when she saw the depressed look on Mikan's face. Poor girl..she thought, I would be sad, too. And then Mikan smiled a huge smile, and Sumire's sympathy was gone. "Anyway, I'm glad I found this place. I hope, that somehow, I'll be able to hel-" Mikan was interupted by a girl in dark clothes, who crashed through the window - A dark alice, the first in 2000 years, and she was ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

And so, time went by. But Natsume was still cold towards everyone except Ruka, his best friend, and everyone in the house [Narumi, Natsume, Sumire, Ruka] still had the same sad expression. Mikan had been there for 3 days, and she was getting sick of it. What is wrong with these people!, she thought, Did they forget how to smile? Little did Mikan know, that was exactly it. Mikan decided they needed to have some fun, so after school she turned her laptop's speakers to 100 and turned on a song, jumped on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, and started singing:

[Insert Song: Love Love Sugar by BeForU (Album: BeForU)] -Please listen to the song and follow along-

Dokidoki love shugaa kimi no heart chotto misete sugoku lovely

Ukiuki my honey, happy love, lucky love, tanoshii story matteru

"call my name, take my hand, don't close your window" nante ne

You are so cute, you are so nice, i love you love you love you so much

Pleasure time soratakaku waratte just a little sukippu shite

Itsudatte nandatte doo ni ka naru kara

Pleasure time koe tooku tobashite satou mitai na "koi" tabete

Kimi wa taiyou itsumade mo

What will be done tomorrow!

At first, Ruka and Sumire just stared at her (Natsume was in the room - he usually always was. Ruka told her he studied in there and there were lots of books about Alices.) and then Sumire smiled and jumped on the coffee table and sang with Mikan:

Love love love shugaa amai heart zenbu ageru dore demo lovely

Wakuwaku my darling, hyper love, super love, ureshii story yatte kita

"feel in my heart, take your hand, nonstop love me too" nante ne

You are so good, your mind i look in look in look in so much

Pleasure time aozora ni mukatte kyou wa very sukecchi shite

Ame datte hare ni naru tanoshii mainichi

Pleasure time taiyou ni kiss shite

Dare yori mo amai koi shita

Kimi wa saikoo itsudatte ashita nani shiyou!

Go Go Go Go Go Go- The song stopped. Mikan turned to see Natsume turn off the song. "Hey, why'd you do that!", she yelled. "It's annoying. How am I supposed to concentrate? Those books contain very important information." He walked back into the room, slamming the door. "Sheesh! I can understand how hard it must be for him, but NOT being all depressed and mean helps!" "Natsume refuses to smile until everything is normal again.", Ruka explained.

"Whats the point of that? It's unnecesary.", Mikan said. "I know! But he wont listen to us.", Sumire sighed. "It's hard to believe he was actually nice when you guys were younger. I'm going to help him so I can see him smile for myself because I dont believe you.", Mikan was half-joking, but it would soon become a task that was very important to her. "Well, good luck with that.", Sumire said.

"The Hyuuga family reunion is this Saturday.", said Narumi. "They talk about Alices, mostly. And try to come up with a plan to defeat Fei Hyuuga when he awakens. Theres never been much success but now, you've come." "I probably wont be of much help..not yet, at least." Mikan sighed. "There will also be alot of food.." "Food! Then I'm definetly coming!", Mikan grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikan, wake up!", Sumire hollered, "we have to go to the reunion!" "Okay, okay.." Mikan said sleepily, and wiped her eyes. She went into the bathroom and put her hair in her usual pigtails. Alot of people told her she looked better with her hair down, but Mikan loved pigtails. She went back into her room and slowly got dressed. Mikan was not a morning person - she even hated breakfast food (unless it was at a resteraunt).

"MIKAN! HURRY UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN 5MIN!" Sumire yelled. Mikan moved a little faster, then ran into the kitchen, gulped down her Shipley's sausage and cheese kolache, grabbed the bottle of chocolate milk, and ran in to the backseat of the green Dodge truck. "Wow, it's cold!" Mikan shivered. Natsume, who was sitting beside her, threw Mikan his jacket. "Oh, thanks..", she smiled. "I figured your stupid so you left your jacket back at Yuka's house." Natsume replied coldly. "I never had a jacket." Mikan retorted. It was silent for the rest of the hour-long trip to Huntsville.

"We're here!", Narumi announced as he pulled the truck into an old parking lot next to a small church. There was a graveyard named "Hyuuga Cemetary" to the right of the church. "Your family owns a cemetary?" Mikan asked. "Obviously.", he said and walked into the church. Mikan, Ruka, Sumire, and Narumi followed. "Wooooow~ it looks so nice in here!" Mikan said in awe. There were little circles of couches and chairs and coffee tables [refer to picture #1]. "What did you expect - spiderwebs and candles?" Sumire asked. "Actually..I did." "We're not that depressed.." Sumire mumbled and walked over to some man. "Who's that?" Mikan pointed to the man Sumire went to. "It's her dad.." Narumi explained. "She only sees him at the reunion because he's always researching." "Oh.."

"Hey, Natsume, want to walk around the cemetary with me?" "Why do you want to see a cemetary?" Natsume asked. "Well, I might get to see a ghost." She said. "Fine." he replied and they walked out the back door to the graveyard. "Wow..it's so peaceful here.." Mikan said as they walked down the path. They walked past graved - some were as old as the 1000's and as new as 2008. The already windy day seemed to be stronger in the cemetary. It must be because of the ghosts, Mikan thought.

They walked in peacefull silence through the path and then Mikan asked "Do you wonder where their souls have gone?" "Huh?" "I mean, these peoples bodies are buried here...but where are their souls?" She said. "Nobody knows, and probably will never know." he said quietly. "I'm usually afraid of death, but when I walk in a graveyard, it's like the ghosts are saying 'Its peaceful to die. You shouldent be afraid' and I sorta want to see one.", Mikan said. "Yeah.." Natsume agreed, and they walked back to the church.

"Hey whats this door lead to?" Mikan pointed at a door at the end of a hall. "The chapel." Natsume replied and walked to join the adults in a deep discussion. Mikan opened to door and there was a small chapel with alot of benches [refer to picture #2 and 3]. She walked onto the podium and saw Ruka sitting on one of the long, red benches as if he was expecting her. She sat down beside him and he said "This reunion is always sad and gloomy. It's more of a grieving and half-attempt to defeat Fei Hyuuga when he awakens. Please change that, Mikan. For Natsume. For Sumire. For everyone.." he begged. "Of course!" Mikan said, and then she remembered how stubbornly gloomy Natsume always was. "Or..I'll try."

Sumire walked in. "The speech is starting!" she said. Ruka said "Thanks." and they walked back into the other room. Narumi started by saying "For 2000 years, we have tried to think of ways to defeat Fei Hyuuga, but have never been successfull. Now, the love witches, who were the originial ones who defeated him, have come to help." He nodded to Mikan, who stood up and said "I'll do my best to help!", then she tripped on the leg of the metal folding chair and fell. Oops, she thought but was relieved when everyone was laughing. Ruka mouthed "Good job" to Mikan. She smiled but felt embaressed because she hadnt done it on purpose.

It was time to eat lunch, and Mikan piled her plate with meatloaf, baked beans, corn, brisket & sausage (Catered by Spring Creek Barbeque), potato salad, macaroni salad, a hot dog, and a butter roll. "Wow." Sumire stared at Mikans plate as she sat down beside her at a white circle-table. "You must be starving.." "Nah, I just love barbeque!" Mikan said cheerfully and began eating. When she was done, she got a second helping to everything she got before, and then got a platefull of pie and cookies. "She's crazy." Natsume mumbled. Ruka just said "At least she'd not annorexic.."

"Yum! That was good!" Mikan said and skipped out the door and headed across the street to the swingset [refer to picture #4]. There was a small black-haired girl on the swing who was crying. "Whats wrong?", asked Mikan. "My dad is being mean to me..I asked him to play with me but he said 'Go away! Im having an important discussion.' He's always been like that, ever since I can remember..Mommy says it's because of the stress of ancient research." The girl, whose name was Hotaru, said.

"Everyone in your family is like that..", Mikan sighed. "Even Natsume, whose my age, is like the adults..being all stubbornly cold towards everyone." "Natsume used to be really nice.." Hotaru said with a sad expression. Everyone keeps saying that, Mikan thought, I'll believe that when I see it. "But...it shouldent be that way. They should stop being all depressed because I'm here now and I'll find some love witches to help me and we're going to defeat all these stupid bad guys!" Mikan vowed. "Hotaru, I'm going to go in there and give your dad a piece of my mind!" Mikan ran into the church and approached Hotaru's dad.

Mikan told him and everyone else in the room her vow, and it was like everyone suddently realized how stupid it was to be all depressed and that they should trust the love witches to take care of Fei Hyuuga - once and for all. They just needed to know where he was. Everyone except Natsume, of course. He just said "Whatever." and walked away.

"Hey!", Narumi caught up to him. "Why arent you letting Mikan take care of things?" "Honestly..I want her to help me..but I have to keep my promise to father. The 1 thing he made me promise before he went insane. To never cry. And it's impossible for me to do that if I dont hold in all my emotions.", Natsume said. "I see..but I dont think your father could expect you to keep that promise after everything thats happened. I think he'd forgive you if you acted yourself again.." Narumi suggested. Natsume walked away again, before the words "Your right" forced themselves to be said.

He walked to a corner of the church where Mikan and Hotaru were. "Thank you, Mikan!" Hotaru said. "I'm happy for you.." Mikan said and hugged the girl. Mikan is sort of annoying and makes me want to forget that stupid promise.. Natsume thought, but I really am glad she's going to help defeat people I could never have defeated.

"Oh, hi Natsume!", she said and then a look of shock was on her face. What? Natsume thought but then he was even more shocked to notice the smile on his own face. "Your..", Mikan began but then dissappointedly stopped when Natsume's smile quickly turned to his usual cold frown. "Maybe my eyes are messed up..", she mumbled for Natsume's benefit, but she knew exactly what she had seen and smiled to herself. I was able to make him smile for even just a second..I'm glad.. she thought. She wasnt sure, but she thought she felt her love powers get stronger..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: [Elise is the same as Princess Elise from the DS game, My World My Way] It is HIGHLY recommended you actually listen to the insert song. It makes this chapter 10x more awesome.

New Words:

Love Rank - A measurement of how powerful a love witches powers are [the strengh and % destined (see below) the love is between a love witch and her boyfriend, the higher the rank] Ranks are listed from Most powerfull to least:

Infinity[So extreme, that no love witch has gotten this rank, yet..]

Super A[SUPER POWERFULL!]

AAA[VERYVERYVERY Powerful!]

AA[Very powerful]

A [Really powerfull]

B [Above average]

C [Average]

D [Below average]

F [Very bad]

Z [Horrible!]

Percent [%] Destined - The measurment of how "destined" or "fated" a couple is. The higher the percent, the stronger the bond between the 2 is. Nobody has ever gotten 100% yet.

Love Prince & Princess - A couple who have the most powerfull rank & bond are asked to be the Love Prince & Princess. They dont age after 20 and are allowed to live on Earth until they want to start living in the Love Palace, which is sort of like a retired life.

New Characters:

Elise Sakura (15 years old)

-A love witch who was born and raised in the Magic Kingdom. She's had her boyfriend since she was 10.

Rank: A

Power(s): Love [Rank A]

Mitsuki Sakura (5,000 years old, looks 20)

-The princess of love for the past 5,000 years.

Rank: Super A

Power(s): Love [Rank Super A], Fire, Earth, Water (An Element Witch, too)

[Opening song: Yoruhanabi by BeForU]

"LOVE ATTACK!", Mikan shouted at the Dark Alice. They had been back from the reunion for a week, and this was the 3rd Dark Alice who had come. But something had changed from before the reunion. Instead of having to force love power, when Mikan said Love Attack, lots of pink energy came from her hand. The dark alice slammed into the wall and Mikan was about to attack again, when a voice behind her said "[Rank] A ATTACK!" Massive amounts of pink energy flew past Mikan and defeated the dark alice. Mikan turned around to see a blond teenage girl wearing traditional love witch clothes.

"Who are you?", Mikan asked. "Obviously, I'm a love witch. Elise Sakura. 15 years old. Rank A. What the hell are you doing here?", she said. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm going to help defeat Persona and Fei Hyuuga.", Mikan replied. "With that pathetic amount of power?", Elise laughed "Well, I'm here to help you, then. Who are your parents? I want to know why you have no idea about love. We always learn from our parents."

"I dont know who my parents are..", Mikan looked sad "Yuka said they gave me to her to take care of when I was 5 months old." "So why didnt you ever do a 'Love Backround Check'?", Elise said it like it was obvious. "A what?", Mikan said cluelessly. "God, you dont know anything, do you! Let ME do it." Elise sighed annoyingly and said some spell and an image of a magic circle appeared infront of Mikan. "..Oh my god..That's..No way..your..", Elise stared at Mikan. "What? Tell me!" "Your the daughter of Mitsuki Sakura." Mikans hopes dropped. "No, really..who are my parents?" "I just said who." "Theres no way I could be the daughter of the love princess..Im not powerful enough." Mikan said saddly. "Oh, really?", inquired Elise. "Well, you have a 100% destined boyfriend somewhere, and if your with him, you'll be Rank Infinity.."

Mikan was dumbfounded. Her? Rank Infinity? 100% destined relashionship? What the heck? Elise wouldent let Mikan be too happy with herself "But for now, your just a dense, Rank F brat." "Wow, Mikan.", Narumi said "The daughter of the love princess..who would've known.." But he sounded like he knew. Elise stared at Narumi. "Your a witch. Wow..how can you be that ol-" Narumi put a finger to his mouth, indicating for Elise to shut up. I see..so he doesent want them to know yet.

"Hey, so how did the love witches defeat Fei Hyuuga 2,000 years ago?" Mikan asked. Elise closed her eyes and a video of the fight appeared in everyone in the houses' mind.

[Insert song: Xepher by Tatsh (It's on Dance Dance Revolution Supernova)] -Do your best to picture this scene in your mind with the music. Keep listening to the song until it ends.

"It was a dark and stormy day, because Fei Hyuuga was attempting to take over the world. About 15 love witches gathered around in a circle and made a 'Super Love Magic Circle' they all forced super powerfull magic - the one only used for absolute emergencies. The circle turned bright pink and the love witches let go of their built up power. Fei Reed was put into a coma for 2,000 years. The love witches died from the impact of forcing such incredible power. During this time, Luna was somewhere..probably messing up peoples relashionships."

[End Insert Song]

"So the first thing we need to do is get rid of the dark power in Luna so she can help us.", Elise explained. "And how do we do that..?", Mikan asked hopelessly. "Actually..I sense what we need in this house.." Elise dissapeared in a room and walked back with a medallion with a blue magic circle drawed on it. "That's my moms.." Natsume said. "What..? But this was made 2,000 years ago by Luna's best friend. She sent a message to love witches saying that this would revive Luna.. Oh. Is your mom Hikari Sakuraya?" Natsume nodded. "How did she live for 2,000 years!" "Mom told me that she teleported to the future.", Natsume explained. "I wonder why..", Mikan thought aloud.

"Anyway, let's use this on Luna." Elise said, and she said an ancient spell that was used to contact the leader..


	6. Chapter 6

New Characters:

Luna Sakura (2,016 years old - Looks 16)

-The leader of the love witches. She was turned evil 2,000 years ago by Fei Hyuuga.

Rank: AAA

Power: Love [Rank AAA]

[Opening song: Yoruhanabi by BeForU]

Luna crashed through the window. Her eyes were dead black and her otherwise blue hair had been dyed black. "What do you want?", she asked. Elise grinned, "I want to restore you to your originial form which is our leader." "Fine. You can try, but nobody has ever been able to defeat me - and if they did they never had the medal of restoration." Elise showed off the medal. Luna frowned. "Fine. Defeat me, then. If you can..", she said and jumped into the air and unleased a mass of black energy.

Elise and Mikan put up their shields, but it didnt do much good. Half of the energy still hit them and caused them to crash to the wall. Elise looked at Mikan and said "We need to force." Mikan nodded and temporarily upped her rank to A, and Elise to AAA. "Double love attack!" they said and pink energy hit Luna, which weakened her. "We need 1 more hit!" Elise said, and turned to Mikan who was struggling to stand up. "Can you do it 1 more time..?" "..I'll try..", she said and forced her rank to Super A. "Hey, be careful..", Elise mumbled. "DOUBLE LOVE ATTACK!", they said again and this time Luna was defeated. Elise showed the medal to her and she transformed into a long, blue-haired 16-year old girl.

"Thanks..", she said. "What happened 2,000 years ago!", Elise asked. "Fei Hyuuga told me about a plan that involved him getting alot of dark power so he could defeat all evil. He wasnt lying.. but when he got the power it was too much, so he turned evil and his plan became opposite - to defeat all good.. and then defeat his dark allies to take over the world, and then the universe." she explained saddly. "Well, now he's awakened again and we have to stop him for good this time! Where are the other love witches?", Elise asked. "The ones from Earth died.", Luna said "From not being guided enough to control their powers." Elise was from the Magic Kingdom. "But I'm from Earth..", Mikan said.

"You havent died because you cant." Luna said. "Huh?" "You have a 100% destined relashionship, so your the future love princess." "I dont even know who it is." Mikan said. "I do, and I can only tell you he's very close.", Luna said. "That doesent help", Mikan mumbled.

"Well, I have to go for a few minutes..", Luna said "I made a promise to someone..although they're probably dead by now." She turned and then froze. "NARUMI!" Narumi transformed into a 17-year old witch. "Yep.", he said. "How? Did you time travel?", she asked, still shocked. "I traveled 2,000 years into the future, when you would be restored to your normal self." He smiled. "Well..? Whats your answer?" "Answer?", Mikan asked Elise. "Luna, please explain to our dense tag-along." "I can do that.", Narumi smiled even wider.

"Luna and I were very good friends in Magic School. When she told me about Fei Hyuuga I told her my feelings for her, and she said she would answer me when she was done." Mikan gasped "So, you waited 2,000 years? I could never do that." "Me either." Narumi said. Luna stepped on his foot purposely. "That's why I time traveled. So it only feels like 2 years. Well, Luna?" "Later.", she said and walked away. Mikan followed her.

"Luna, dont you like Narumi?", she asked. Luna turned to face her and said "Yes, even though he's always been a bit annoying. But.. theres a chance we wont survive the fight with Fei Hyuuga.." Even me. Mikan thought I'll have to unite with a boy before then and thats when it's possible for me to die. The two walked back to the living room where the others were. "The Alice Festival will be in 1 week.", Narumi said "There will be lots of food, games, and a dance..It's for all people with Alice's to gather." "Food! I'm coming!" Mikan smiled, but inside she was feeling sad. I need to find the person who's 100% destined for me.. she thought.

At school that week, Mikan wasnt her cheerful self. On Tuesday, Natsume came up to her and said "You shouldent be so sad. It makes everyone else sad, too.." then walked away. Mikan felt her heart beat faster. Huh? So Natsume wants to be happy? She smiled, then I'm going to defeat Persona right after the Alice festival!


End file.
